Mensaje equivocado
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [One!Shot] AU. Inuyasha y Kagome están acostumbrados a enviarse mensajes eróticos en la noche. Pero, ¿qué pasa si ambos se los envían por equivocación a otras personas?


Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje equivocado.<strong>

Ese era probablemente el día en que Kagome deseó que la tierra se abriera en dos y la tragara, borrándola del mundo. Pero, obviamente, la suerte no estaba de su lado últimamente.

Suspiró pesadamente y no pudo evitar colorarse de tan solo recordarlo. Y es que, ¿cómo algo tan simple como un mensaje, se pudo convertir en semejante problema?

Estaba en una relación con Inuyasha hace bastante y se podía decir que ya tenían mucha confianza. Y cuando hablaba de confianza, se refería a ese tipo de _confianza erótica. _Sí, no lo negaba, varias veces se había enviado esos mensajitos calientes con él. ¿El problema? Pues que normalmente lo hacían muy tarde en la noche, tipo doce, y justo ese día Kagome había tenido que estudiar demasiado toda la tarde para su examen de geometría, por lo que a esas alturas de la noche estaba totalmente rendida y los párpados se le cerraban solos, pero Inuyasha seguía insistiendo, como si no necesitara el dormir.

«._.. y besarte y tocarte..._» Escribía.

De acuerdo, Kagome no era de piedra, los mensajes de su novio tenían su efecto en ella, ¡pero a esa hora no era capaz de concentrarse en nada! Sentía que su vista se nublaba y bostezó por quinta vez en la noche._  
><em>

«_Sí, yo también quiero hacerte lo mismo. Recorrer todo tu cuerpo a besos, tocar tu..._» Respondió al fin y al cabo, pero en menos de un segundo se recostó contra la almohada y prácticamente se quedó dormida.

Varias vibraciones la hicieron volver a abrir los ojos. Fastidiada miró la pantalla de su celular y se sorprendió al ver varios mensajes de Inuyasha y otro de... ¿Sesshômaru? Dio click al nombre de su novio y de repente todo el sueño que había acumulado, se perdió en un instante.

«_¿Kagome? __¿Hola? __¿Sigues allí? __¿Te dormiste?» _Las preguntas de Inuyasha no hicieron más que confundirla, pero... pero si ella le había enviado hace menos de un minuto su respuesta, a menos que...

Dios santísimo.

Dio click al nombre de Sesshômaru. Respiraba tan agitadamente y su corazón latía tan rápido, que pensó que le estaba dando un paro cardíaco.

«_Vaya cosas de las que tú y mi hermano hablan a estas horas.»_

Ay no, ay no, no, no, no. ¡Mil millones de veces no! ¡Le había enviado el puto mensaje a Sesshoumaru! ¡Que la mataran en ese preciso momento! Se incorporó de un brinco en su cama y leyó mil veces la respuesta de Sesshômaru. Maldita sea. De seguro estaría disfrutando todo aquello, ¿ahora cómo lo iba a ver a la cara? ¡Maldito sea todo!

«_¡Perdóname! No sabes lo apenada que estoy. ¡Eso no era para ti!» _Escribió con todo el nerviosismo del mundo y esperó la respuesta, que tarde que temprano llegó.

«_Evidentemente no lo era, ¿o sí?» _Contestó él. Aún por un mensaje, la azabache pudo notar su evidente sarcasmo.

_«¡NO, NO, NO! ¡No lo era! Por favor olvídalo._» __Suplicó ella sudando como nunca.

_«Está bien.__» ___Su respuesta fue tan cortante como ella lo esperaba. Uf, bueno, al menos sabía que él lo superaría fácil, además, molestarla con algo como eso no era el estilo de Sesshômaru. Él era un hombre muy maduro y por primera vez en la vida Kagome agradeció eso. ¡Ja! Y pensar cuantas veces había deseado que él fuera más como Inuyasha... ¡definitivamente lo prefería así como estaba!

Pero en ese momento empezaba lo bueno...

_«Inu... ¡sin querer le he enviado el mensaje a Sesshoumaru!___»____ Escribió a su novio, preparándose para una respuesta totalmente fuera de control por su parte.

_«¿QUÉ? Bueno, no pasa nada.____» _____Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha se comportaba tan tranquilamente y sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sesshômaru?

_«Eh... no sé si entiendes, pero prácticamente le he dicho que quería tocar su pene, sabes._____» ______Insistió ella para ver si él entraba en razón.

Su teléfono sonó y se preparó para lo que seguía... Contestó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, lista para recibir su descarga de ira. Inuyasha carraspeó, al parecer estaba nervioso. ¿Nervioso de qué? ¡Nerviosa debería estar ella por todo los cielos!

—Bueno, eh... tu mensaje a Sesshômaru no es el único problema aquí... —habló el joven.

—¿A qué te refieres, Inuyasha? —Kagome ya tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Pues que... ¡yo también le envié un mensaje por equivocación a Kikyô!

Silencio mortal.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

><p><strong>|Nota de la autora: <strong>Es un final abierto, no tiene continuación.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

**Eva.**


End file.
